Progression
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, KakaSasu] He didn't seem very surprised to see Kakashi there, standing knee deep in the water. Upon reflection, Kakashi was not very surprised to see Sasuke either.


**Title:** Progression**  
Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pairing:** Kakashi/Sasuke**  
Rating: **R**  
Word Count: **654**  
Summary/Description: **He didn't seem very surprised to see Kakashi there, standing knee deep in the water. Upon reflection, Kakashi was not very surprised to see Sasuke either.**  
Warning/Spoilers:** Sex. Not too graphic.  
**A/N: **31 days, May 1st: _for my heart is a child_. Three unrelated drabbles I wrote for White Rain a loooooooooong time ago; I just revamped it a bit for the prompt. Each showing a different part of the dynamic. Sorta. Each is at a different age.**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

* * *

1. Sasuke's punch flew past his cheek. Close, but not as close as the last time. The momentum sent the boy flying, but he caught himself before he hit the fence that bordered the training grounds. Frustration bubbled in his chest.

"I thought you wanted to learn from me?" Kakashi asked coolly, shifting his stance to look at his student.

Sasuke cut his eyes, chest heaving.

"I _do_," he said vehemently, and rushed at him again. This time, Kakashi caught his hand before he could form a fist, threw him to the ground, and pressed his knee against the small of the boy's back. Sasuke spat grass out of his mouth, and grit his teeth.

"Then stop acting like you know everything," Kakashi advised shortly in his ear.

* * *

2. Kakashi waited until he was sure that all of his students and their charge were asleep before slipping away to the nearby stream to wash away the blood and gore of the battle earlier that evening. The ambush had been expected, of course, but it had come earlier than he'd thought, and he had not anticipated the extra ronin. Or that they would be so skilled.

There had been too many close calls.

He had not been in the water for fifteen minutes when he heard a rustling in the bushes. It took him a few seconds to get to the bank and ready a kunai, and a few seconds more to realise that it was only Sasuke.

The boy's footsteps became louder, and soon, he emerged from the darkness, hands in his pockets. He didn't seem very surprised to see Kakashi there, standing knee deep in the water. Upon reflection, Kakashi was not very surprised to see Sasuke either.

"I-- I was taking a walk," he said needlessly, sounding defensive for no apparent reason. His fists were curled like a man's; his mouth hid a shade of childish petulance that he'd never admit to. "Didn't know you were here."

Kakashi's response was to find deeper water, and incline his head. He waited for Sasuke to ask something to pass the time, like why he wore he mask while bathing. He didn't though; he got to the point.

"About today--"

"I would have done the same for anyone," he interrupted calmly. It was true. And he didn't need for Sasuke's pride _or_ conscience to be eating away at him.

The boy only frowned, and looked away.

"How's your wound?" he asked eventually, not meeting his teacher's eyes.

"Sakura is very efficient," he replied pleasantly. Sasuke's chin jutted a little, but he didn't say anything. Kakashi crossed his arms, and the water lapped at his waist.

"Alright," Sasuke said abruptly, and turned on his heel, disappearing in the direction of their camp.

Kakashi's eyes followed him. He waited a few minutes before resuming his bath.

* * *

3. Sasuke's fingers are pressing into his shoulders. Kakashi feels his blunt nails trying to claw into the fabric of his shirt, and thinks absent-mindedly that there will be marks.

"Breathe," he whispers reassuringly into the other man's ear, and backs him further up against the wall. He uses his left hand to drag Sasuke's pants to his knees, so that his right hand is able to better manoeuvre. The Uchiha's face is sweat-stained and red, and he is biting his lip in order not to pant. Kakashi watches as his teeth breaks the skin.

"Just breathe," he repeats, twisting his hand around Sasuke's sex, pressing his thumb _hard_ into the tip. Sasuke's mouth falls open at that.

"Nnnnng," he manages, breathing heavily. "I--"

"Don't try to talk," Kakashi advises him. "Just..." He breaks off his sentence in favour of leaning down to press his teeth into the lobe of his past student's ear, and then blow softly on the spot.

Sasuke comes too soon, but they have a lot of time to make up for that.


End file.
